


its not like I care ( I do )

by getouttamyswamp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dream feels bad, its 3am help, not beta read im just built diffrent, sapnap is bros with tommy and misses him, wil jus wants to play guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp
Summary: based off the Dec. 5 stream so spoilers kindaTommy gets hurt, Dream and Sap try to help but he refuses. its not like they cared anyways, they are part of the reason he was stuck here.in which a creeper Blows up by Tommy whilst they were finishing up mining, and the duo try to help but Tommy no longer trusts them. he gets back to the camp and admits some things to Wilbur, mean while one of the 2 men listening outside the house realizes that, all this kid ever really wanted was a whole family again.also Will plays guitar and this was also written at like 3 am so sorry for any mistakes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 340





	its not like I care ( I do )

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda bland sorry but i got inspo whilst trying to sleep because i have an 8 and a half hour shift tmrw so i speedran this

Tommy didn't know how it happened really, Him, Dream, and Sapnap had all gone mining. (mostly them just following him around doing nothing like arseholes). They had decided to dig straight up, instead of just finding the way out of the cave.

Tommys pickaxe had broken halfway up so Dream had to mine for the exiled boy. They had made it to the top along with Sapnap. Tommy stretched, being in a cramped space for a while had made his back hurt.

“Do you know which way is back to logshishire?” Dream asked looking at the boy. Him and Sapnap were only there for a visit, making sure that the ex-vp wasn't getting into trouble.

“Uhmhmhmhm” Tommy took out his communicator and looked at his coords, walking around a bit to get a sense of direction, his eyes still trained on his communicator.

Dream had been looking up at a tree when he heard Sapnap scream Tommy's name. He turned around just in time to see Tommy get thrown back by a creeper explosion. As well as he and Sapnap get pushed back.

After the dust had settled the creeper was gone, but he could see Tommy laying on the ground, his crumpled body facing away from him but he could tell that he was still alive.

Sapnap rushed forward, snapping Dream out of his daze. “Tommy, TOMMY, you gotta answer me buddy” Sap rolled Tommy over onto his back and started shaking him.

Dream knelt beside him and looked over his injuries, it didn't seem too bad. A couple scrapes and forms bruises here and there, but it seemed that he had been knocked into a tree, in which he hit his head pretty hard. There was blood running down the boys forehead, Dream felt up to where the blood was running from and found a cut/ (idk dent) 

He quickly took out a regeneration potion and poured it onto the injury, Sap having stopped shaking the poor boy and opted to watch as the cut quickly knitted itself together.

Sap let out a sigh of relief when Tommy let out a groan and cracked his eyes, and Dream let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Tommy came to with everything hurting, he let out a groan and opened his eyes slightly. He saw Dream and Sapnaps worried faces staring back down at him. He chucked, “who died...god” 

The duo's faces immediately softened, “Jesus Tommy dont scare me like that!” Sapnap burst out, leaning back slightly. 

He began to sit up, hissing at the pain that came with the action. Dream put a hand on his back but he pushed it away, they had come on the trip to bother him, how dare he even pretend he cared. He had missed the look of hurt on Dreams face.

He tried to stand up but Sap pushed him back down. “ dude you definitely have a concussion no way you're walking all the way back.”

Tommy shot him an annoyed look, “it's not even that far, i've gone farther with worse injuries i'll be fine, besides im not letting one of you carry me.” He got up again, much to his body’s protest. He felt himself sway but steadied, Ghostbur was waiting for him he needed to get back.

“Tommy maybe-” Dream began.

“NO Dream, you literally just came with me to watch me struggle to find materials, thanks for whatever the hell you put on my head but ill be fine from here.” Tommy started walking in the direction that he knew the campsite was, not caring about the duo behind him still watching him seemingly in shock.

He stumbled into “dogtopia” his head felt like it had been banged into a wall multiple times and then kicked like a dead flower in a field, which to be fair wasn't far off from what happened. He didn't know if Dream or Sapnap followed him back, nor did he care if he just wanted to sleep.

He knocked on Ghostbur’s door and it opened almost immediately. “Tommy! I was wondering- , are you okay?” the Ghost looked him up and down.

“Yeah just tired, had a close call. Is it okay if I crash in your room for the night? I don't really wanna sleep in the tent.” he mumbled the last part. To be honest he was mostly looking for comfort, Dream and Sap had been bothering him all day, and to add onto it Dream forced him to get rid of the armor that he had just crafted, it had just been sucky overall.

“Of course!” the Ghost exclaimed gesturing to the bed in the corner. Tommy flopped down onto it, not even bothering to get under the paperthin blankets, they hadn't had enough supplies to get decent ones. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Will asked, dragging up a chair to the wall and strumming a few keys on the guitar.

“It's just…” he began, staring up at the ceiling as Will continued to play. “I just want to see my friends again, and yea, maybe Tubbo won’t want to talk to me but at least it's better than the people who demanded my banishment, coming out here, taking my stuff and bullying me until I finally snap back. And they act like I'M the one who's annoying and bothering. I just…” he sighed.

“I just miss the good old days, when we had just gotten independence. I mean yea i had just lost a life, and both my discs, but at least I still had my friends… my new family, just those who I felt TRULY at ease with. I miss it Will.”

He heard Ghostbur stop strumming, as a hand made its way through his hair as a comforting gesture. “I remember those times, I miss them to Tommy but… there's no going back to what it was, but we can make do with what we have year?”

“ I think ya gotta work on your motivational speeches Will” 

“And you have to work on being more careful Tom.” he felt a hand touch a sensitive part on his head. He reached his own hand up and felt dried blood on his forehead. “Oh.”

He looked at Will who had turned away to grab something. He turned back around holding a potion, of what looked to be healing. “Here, drink this and get some rest, you can clean up in the morning”

“Okay Mom,” he sat up ignoring the dizziness that came with the action and took the potion from a smirking Ghost.

He swiftly chugged the pink liquid and collapsed against the pillow once more “Get some sleep, i'll be here when you wake up Tom.”

Tommy wanted to protest but his aching body and the sound of Will strumming his guitar, made him decide against it. He closed eyes rolling to face towards the wall. There was a brief pause in the music as he felt a blanket get laid over him and the torches dimmed.

He let out a sigh as the music resumed and he let sleep overtake him, tomorrow would be a new day.

Outside the house, unknown to the residents, two men stood listening to the music resume. They looked at each other after hearing the conversation, Sapnap looked at Dream with disapproval, he had forced the president's hand to exiled this war traumatized who had just been playing a prank on someone, who even said that it wasn't even that big of a deal.

Dream knew the look and let out a quiet groan, he knew Sapnaps view on the situation, and saw the reality of it. But Tommy needed to go if he was going to get control back over his SMP. It pained him to see the kid he once viewed as a brother suffer, but it needed to happen, he couldn't let the situation get out of hand. He had needed to assert dominance and this the first thing that had come up. 

He turned away from the house and made his way back to his boat, Sapnap following in tow. He had work to do, he would come back when Tommy had… cooled off? Either way he was going to make these visits often. He needed to keep an eye on the kid, not at all because he was actually worried about him, that would be absurd.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on how you felt about the fic, its lovley to get support from yalls. also they give me seritonin so...  
> uwu


End file.
